Lynks
A cunning and agile race of cat-like beast-women. They are very cunning, agile, and technologically advanced of especially airship and motor technology. They were a fearsome power until a great disaster 10 years ago. Their homeland of Atziluth was turned to desert. Now to be nomad mostly, organized in the in the airship and hovercraft Fleet and search for new land to claim. Every Lynks serves properly in some role of this socialist system. For Lynks their people are in very difficult situation, so it is military service and many also act as merchants to support the Federation. About Lynks Lynks are in general slightly shorter than humans on average, a tall Lynks would be 170cm. They call into this adult range of around 155-170cm. Eye and hair color to follow Cat styles, though rare big-cat ones (like tiger/jaguar/etc) do exist. Lynks lifespan to be until 50 years of age, shorter than the other races, though they tend to not lose physical condition until their last year, and such is a sign that they are dying. Lynks Culture The Lynks are long descended from an ancient culture that followed a tribal tradition until organized into the federation about 1,000 years ago. They are credited in using one of the oldest written languages in the world- Tsumekeimoji clawform. Originally written with their claws but now written with pen, it is a complex and very difficult language to read. In addition to their written language, the Lynks spoken language has 4 tones and accompanies a body language of Ear and Tail gestures that convey basic emotions and information. As such, Lynks only use hand-gestures or "human-like gestures" when particularly trying to imitate it. Due to their long dominant history, the Lynks are a proud people who value technology. Their position at the head of technological advancement in many fields is what has provided them with dominance for centuries. But they tend to be magnanimous and self-effacing, if only in a way that hides their feelings. Now that they have lost their homelands, many Lynks have left their people to serve as the Fleet, to support the Fleet of the Lynks Federation and the refugees by making money. There is the unspoken fear that a new homeland cannot be found, and that eventually the strains of keeping the refugees together will require more and more merchants until the federation dissolves into a diaspora. Top Secret Analysis indicates this fate may be as soon as one decade away, depending on international pressures. The victory of the Torun States have turned this human empire into region power, and if they are able to consolidate over the region politics, pressures against the Lynks could erase them of needed supplies (especially medical and food), and cause Lynks to surrender without a fight. However, it is possible that the Lynks will instead refuse to accept such a collapse of their civilization, and instead target a weaker country to attack. But the longer delayed, the longer the humans and other races have to neutralize their military.